Goodbye may seem forever
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: I know how cheesy that title is, but I suck at making titles. I'm sorry. This is a story about Rae and BB
1. Last will and testament

"Happy Birthday to you,

We hope that you do,

Have a wonderful birthday,

From all of us to you."

"Thank you. Thank you."

Beast Boy was standing on the table, wearing a tall purple birthday hat. He was grinning and bowing to the cheering crowed. Raven was standing by the door, clapping and looking at the birthday boy.

She hated parties, even all Titan parties. But it was important for him, and she didn't want to ruin his day.

"You don't look so good."

She moved her eyes and looked at her leader and friend whispering in her ear. The only way they could communicate in the noise.

"You know I don't like parties."

"You need some air?"

She looked one last time at Beast Boy, who was now dancing with Wonder Girl and nodded. He wouldn't miss her for a few minutes. The walked down the hall, passing Pantha and Wilderbeast, before taking the stairs up to the roof. It was empty. Raven walked over to the edge and took a deep breath, in and out.

"I'm impressed, almost an whole hour. That breaks your old record with a full forty-five minutes."

She just looked over her shoulder, not giving a response. She turned her face outwards again.

"Well, this is the last Titan birthday. At least for our sake."

Robin walked up next to her. She sighed, and her arms drop to her side.

"I know why we have to leave, Dick. You and Starfire are having a baby. Cyborg is engaged. Beast Boy, thanks to the holoring, will finally experience a normal life."

"So will you."

She turned her face, and a strange look came over her eyes.

"It's not just my appearances that separates me from everyone."

"You'll be fine Rae. You are doing so much better now than when we were younger. That means something."

"It means I will do anything for you four."

"You won't lose us."

Raven turned her face away, ashamed of the tears in her eyes.

"That's what mother and Azar said."

She opened her eyes, turned and gave him a small smile. They both turned as the door to the roof opened, and Cyborg popped his head out.

"There you are. Come, they are going to toast us."

They left the roof without saying another word.

In the common room everyone was waiting. Aqualad, now more commonly known as Aquaman, was standing on the table. His glass risen.

"As most of you all know isn't this just the birthday for our all beloved Beast Boy, who have finally become a man. At least on paper."

"Hey."

Laughter, kind 'we are laughing with you not at you okay maybe a bit at you, but mostly with you' laughter.

"This is also a goodbye party for the original Titans, who is finally hanging up their uniforms, and going into the world as, fairly, normal people. Getting married. Raising a family. Leaving the saving of the world to us, how long that might last. Anyway, most of us, well all of us, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. So raise your glasses one last time, for the original titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven."

"Mugu Mugu."

Glasses were raised, before emptied. Then hugs and goodbyes were exchanged.

The door rang.

"I'll get it."

No one took any notice. Raven just shook her head as she phased to the main door. She opened it, and wasn't surprised to find a postman there.

"I have some packages for a Mr Beast Boy of the Titans."

"You have the right place. Just put them in the hall. He'll open them later. Any food or anything alive in the front, the big things in the back. Otherwise just be careful."

The postman nodded and signalled someone. Three very quick people ran in and out with the presents and soon the hall was filled with them. She tipped the exhausted mailmen, when she was distracted by an old, beautiful, woman.

"Excuse me, is this the residence of Garfield M. Logan."

"Can I ask what it's about?"

The woman opened her briefcase and pulled out a card.

"Yes of course. My name is Fran Bright. I was the attorney of Mr and Mrs Mark Logan."

"I see. Please come in. I'll get him."

Raven turned her back to the woman and phased through the wall. She landed behind Beast Boy talking to Aqualad and his girlfriend Tula.

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor down stairs."

"Tell them to come back later."

He turned and continued to talk to Aqualad, who pointed to Raven.

"What?"

"Beast Boy it's important that you talk to this person."

"Come on Rae, it's my birthday, can't you just tell them to come back later."

He turned around again. Raven was angry as she covered him in black energy from the neck down, lifting him slightly into the air and forcing him to look her way.

"Beast Boy I know it's your birthday, but you better get your butt down stairs and see this person or it's going to be your last."

She removed the energy and he fell to the ground.

"That's for making me your gofer."

Then she turned and phased through the floor. Beast Boy, still a bit stunned, rose as he brushed himself.

"What's her problem?"

"You shouldn't have talked to her that way Beast Boy."

He looked confused at Tula, she sighed and looked at her boyfriend.

"I told you, he's just twenty-one on paper. Go down stairs B. If for nothing more, she thought it important."

Beast Boy saw as they disappeared amongst the other guests before he sighed and walked down stairs. He was surprised to find Raven talk to a woman in a business suite.

"Yes?"

"Garfield M. Logan? Son of Mark and Marie Logan?"

"That's me."

"Hello."

She gave him her hand, and he took it. Still confused. Raven didn't imply anything just looked from one to the other.

"My name is Fran Bright. I was the advisor handling your parents last will and testament."

Beast Boy suddenly felt his face got a bit paler.

"My parent's testament?"

"Yes. You will need to come to my office and have their assets drawn over to you, but I have come to give you a copy so you would have the general idea. You were of course the only benefited, and as stated in their testament, everything is yours now that you are twenty-one. Would Monday be okay?"

He felt lightheaded, and didn't answer. He just looked at the envelope she was handing him. Raven grabbed it, and answered for him.

"Monday would be fine."

"Great. Nine?"

"Monday at nine."

"And have a happy birthday."

Then she turned and left. Beast Boy was in a daze.

"Beast Boy?"

He just looked at her, but couldn't remember who the purple haired woman was.

"Beast Boy, talk to me."

He walked out of the house and down to the place he always retreated to. His rock.

Raven sighed, but fazed through the floor, this time looking for Robin, she soon saw him talking to Speedy.

"Robin, we need to end this party."

"Why?"

Raven bent over and whispered in his ear:

"Beast Boy just got his parents last will and testament."

Robin saw to understand. She knew he would.

"Where is he?"

"Where he always is."

"What's the problem?"

Robin and Raven looked at Speedy before looking at one another.

"I'll go be with him."

"Do that. Speedy, help me get most of them home."

"Why?"

"Family issues."

Raven phased again, and this time landed by him on his rock. He didn't even blink.

"Beast Boy, talk to me."

Nothing.

"Beast Boy, please talk to me."

Still nothing. She knew he was upset, she felt it.

"I'm so sorry Garfield."

"Sorry? What have you to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do to help you."

"Help me? There is nothing to help me with, I'm fine."

"You are really going to lie about your feelings to an empath?"

Finally he looked at her, and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I knew they had a will, one of my guardians tried to kill me for it once, but I never gave it a single thought."

He looked out at the ocean again.

"So how much do I have?"

"Are you sure you want me to…"

"Rae I wouldn't understand half of the things in there. Just tell me how much is left of my parents fortune."

Still unsure Raven opened the envelope and started to read.

"The last will and testament of Mark Logan and Marie Green-Logan."

"Just tell me how much I have."

She skimmed through it, and then reread certain parts to be sure she got it right.

"So?"

"You're a millionaire."

"Dude."

He smiled, before his eyes turned misty again. The past, the time before they joined the titans, was always a hard topic for the people in the tower. Raven closed her eyes, and turned her face down. She had never been in this kind of experience.

"What can I do to help you?"

He didn't answer, and finally Robin broke the silence.

"Most of them have gone home."

With most he meant everyone except Cy's finacée Bumbelbee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Tula. They were going to be there over the weekend. Helping the originals pack, and such.

"Help him."

With this plea Raven rose and let the two men be alone.

She teleported back to her room before beginning her meditation immediately. First late could she change and almost pass out on her bed.


	2. Miss Raven Roth

Seven am, and Raven's inner clock went off. She turned around in her bed, but not matter how hard she tried was she wide-awake. She sighed, before getting out of bed, getting dressed, when she saw the copy was still next to her bed. She grabbed it before walking to the common room. Like a zombie she put on a kettle and sat down by the kitchen table, placing the will carefully in front of her.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Morning Roy."

Speedy smiled as the kettle whistled and he took it. Pouring in a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. He placed the tea in her hand before starting to drink the hot substance in his cup. The door opened once more, before closing.

"God morning Vic."

"Same to you Roy."

Silence again.

"So how long have you been in love with Gar?"

Raven just looked at Speedy with her deadpan face, and he didn't seem to see the fanatic gestures made from Cyborg. But Raven did.

"Yes Vic?"

He froze, slowly putting his arms down.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to talk about Gar?"

"It's just that you tend to get a bit emotional…"

"I do not get emotional."

The room shook. Raven closed her eyes and breathed, soon the room stopped moving. She turned and looked at Speedy.

"I love him just as much as I love the others on my team. As a friend, nothing more."

She gave Cyborg a 'you're only living because I let you' glances, before grabbing her cup. Pretending not to notice it was now only half full.

"Just make sure Garfield gets that copy."

Then she left the two men. When she was once again in the cover of her own room she threw the cup against the now empty wall. It was taking all of her control for not the entire tower to quake. She was tired of all the feelings bubbling inside her, both good and less good. The phone rang, and she took it.

"Miss Roth?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling about the apartment. It's available if you still want it."

"Yes, thank you. I still want it."

"Okay. I will send the contracts over…"

"No. I will come over and look over at them. I don't have a place right now."

"Okay, and remember to bring your id with you."

"Of course. I will be there this afternoon."

"I leave at five."

"I will be there before five."

"Good."

Dial tone.

Raven sat down and felt a bit better. One thing less to think about.

Someone knocked on her door. She rose and opened. Starfire, pale, and her no longer flat stomach.

"Morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness."

Then she ran past her to Raven's private bathroom and threw up. Raven came up behind her and started to rub her back while filling a glass of water. She had been surprised about how similar earth and tamaranian pregnancy seemed to be, but she concluded they had to be if a child could have been created.

"You want me to get Dick?"

The woman shook her head, drank greedily before throwing up again. She never wanted her to get Robin. Starfire was embarrassed about the changes she was facing. No matter how much she, Robin or anyone else talked to her. She wouldn't let Robin help her out with morning sickness, cramps or anything else.

Later Raven helped a stumbling Starfire up and to the common room. Robin was there, talking, and as always this perked Starfire up. You would never have guessed she had been throwing up for over thirty minutes that morning.

"A blessed morning to all of you my friends."

"A good morning to you too Kori."

"Vic, do you have the papers ready, I need to meet my landlady today."

Cyborg left and came back with a bunch of paper, including a fake birth certificate and driving licence.

"Congratulations, you are now a full member of the human race, like Kori."

Raven just nodded as she looked over all of it. Fake school papers, references, work documents. Everything. She was impressed.

"How have you managed all of this?"

Cyborg grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, someone needs to work on their firewall."

Raven smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you."

"Oh you haven't seen the best thing yet."

He pulled out a tiny titanium ring.

"It took some time, but it's now perfect."

"Thank you again Vic."

She put it on, but didn't feel different. She went over and looked at her reflection in the glass.

Charcoal black hair, navy-blue eyes, pale and pink skin. Normal.

"Wow Rae."

"Friend Raven you look wonderful."

"I would never have guessed it was you Rae."

"As I said, perfect."

Raven turned again and smiled, trying hard to calm down. The door opened and a still yawning Beast Boy came in. He scratched himself before freezing seeing her. He studied her for a few moments before his eyes grew.

"Rae?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I mean... Wow."

Raven smiled before slipping the ring off her. She put it in her jeans pocket. She was wearing civilian cloths now.

"Thank you again Vic."

"My pleasure Rae."

Then she walked over and hugged him. She didn't understand why she did it she just needed a hug. He hugged her back. She let go and smiled again to him. She looked over his shoulder and was surprised to find Beast Boy still looking at her. She turned away, not knowing what to make of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

He smiled and walked over to the kitchen, aware that everyone was looking at him.

"Dudes I'm fine."

He turned and his eyes fell on the papers on the table. He froze, thou only for a moment, then continued with his breakfast. Raven walked over and laid a hand on his arm. He froze again.

"You need to talk?"

"I'm fine Rae."

She knew he was lying, but couldn't push it with everyone there. She just gave him a small smile and left the common room.

In the hall she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Breathing. Just breathing. She heard steps, and opened her eyes and looked at Bumblebee.

"You okay girl?"

"I'm fine Karen. Thank you."

Raven knew Bumblebee didn't believe her, but she didn't care. She just rose the hood on her grey sweater and walked passed her. Finally she found sanctuary in her room. She looked around, and found she just got depressed. Almost everything was packed. This room, the tower, the only home she had ever known, would no longer be her home. She would soon seas to be a titan, the only identity she had ever loved having. She looked at the time, and found out she might as well meet her landlady.

She put the papers Cyborg had given her into her purse, and left her room. She walked down the hall and popped her head in to the common room.

"I'll go to my meeting now."

"Okay."

Raven was about to leave when Beast Boy jumped up.

"Can I come? I need some fresh air."

Raven looked at him.

"If you promise to get dressed first."

He looked down, and a faint blush crept over his face. He turned to Cyborg and whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't dressed?"

"Man you're 21. You can be your own nanny."

"Besides Gar, we've gotten used to it."

"Yeah you never wake up before two."

"At least your mind never does."

Beast Boy looked like he wanted to kill the men around him, Raven just sighed.

"I'm leaving now Gar."

He looked at her, and suddenly his face broke into a huge smile.

"Ten minutes."

"Okay ten minutes, I'll wait by the main door."

But he was gone before she could say anything else. Raven sighed again, before leaving. As the door closed behind her Speedy turned to Cyborg.

"So, how long has Gar been in love with Raven?"


	3. A new home?

"Since when have you cared about your appearance?"

The dark haired girl looked up at the beach blond boy with her usual emotionless face. She had just come out of the hairdresser, her hair now short.

"It's not that I care about my appearance Gar, it's about me wanting people to have a certain image of me. My haircut was very unorthodox. Some people could get the wrong impression"

"Since when have you cared about what people think about you?"

The girl stopped, and had to hold the boy back so he wouldn't step out into traffic.

"Since I have to interact with them now."

He looked at her with his azure blue eyes, and she couldn't judge what he was thinking.

"You've had to interact with them before Rae."

"No."

Her voice lowered.

"I had to save them, nothing more. The only people I interacted with before were the other titans."

"See, and you never cared what we thought of you."

"Who said I didn't?"

He looked at her dumbly, when the light turned green and she crossed the road. She walked with hasty steps down the road, and Beast Boy did his best to keep up. Suddenly she stopped and walked in a green door. She held the door open as he came in and walked over to the door marked with a brass one.

She knocked.

"You mean to say that you, miss independent, actually cared what we others thought of her?"

The door opened and a tired bleak woman popped her head out.

"Yes?"

Even her voice was washed out.

"Mrs Frow, I'm Raven Roth, I'm here about the apartment."

"Ah Ms Roth."

The woman opened the door and welcomed the couple in. Her apartment was like her appearance.

"You are aware Ms Roth that the apartment is only for one."

She looked over at Beast Boy, who looked away.

"Yes. Garfield is just a friend."

The woman nodded. Seemingly approving. Beast Boy leaned in and whispered in her air.

"What a place."

"Hush."

"Now, you have your ID with you?"

"Yes."

Raven grabbed her driving license and gave it to the woman. She checked it and smiled. Then she turned around and gave Raven some papers. Raven read them quickly before smiling shortly and signing. Then she gave the woman some money and Mrs Frow gave Raven a key.

"You will find everything is in order. Now please leave as my soaps are on."

Raven thanked her, and hushed Beast Boy out of the apartment. The woman closed the door abruptly behind them.

"Okay. That was weird."

"What was weird about that?"

Raven had started walking up a flight of stairs. Beast Boy ran after her.

"The way she was so short with us."

"And why shouldn't she be short. What have we done for her?"

"You mean except save the city a few gazillion times."

Raven turned and looked at him.

"We haven't now, have we? We're not Raven and Beast Boy anymore Gar, we're Raven Roth and Garfield Logan. We haven't done squat. And we haven't saved the town a gazillion times."

Then she turned hit a dark haired man.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should apologise. I never look where I'm going. I'm Henry."

"Raven. And this is my friend Garfield."

She looked over her shoulder, and was surprised by the sudden burst of jealousy coming from the man. But she concluded to just be his animal instincts acting up again.

"You're moving in?"

"Yes. Apartment six."

"I'm eight. Looks like we'll be neighbours."

He laughed, a shining warm laughter. Raven smiled. She liked him. He looked at the watch on his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. They're kind of picky on being on time at the hospital. See you later then, Raven."

"Yes. Henry."

Then he smiled and walked passed them down the stairs and out the door. Beast Boy followed him with his eyes as he left. He didn't like that guy. Raven turned again and walked over to dark brown door with a brass six, and put the key in the lock.

"You want to see my apartment?"

She didn't look at him. She was half hoping he would say yes. Half hoping he would say no.

"Or if you don't you can go outside and wait. I'll only be a minute."

"No, I want to see."

She looked at him before unlocking and opening the door.

It was okay. An okay room, an open kitchen, clean bathroom and a tiny bedroom. Raven checked everything quickly, and walked over to the door. Waiting for him to be done.

"It's a dump."

"It's clean and safe."

"Safe? I don't know. I didn't like that Henry guy."

"Henry's sweet."

"Exactly."

Raven looked at him.

"I don't understand you sometimes. And as the apartment, I know it's not as big as the tower, but it's all I can afford. I'm not a millionaire you know."

She hadn't before said the words, before regretting them. For a moment forgetting yesterdays incident.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I am a millionaire. I better get used to it."

He looked around.

"And this is a dump."

"Oh and what have you gotten? A mansion?"

He shrugged.

"I haven't thought of it honestly."

"You haven't… Garfield we are moving out on Monday. That's the day after tomorrow. I've been working for months getting this place. Ah, it's so typical you. Leaving all of the work to the very last minute. You know sometimes it's just too late."

"Hey don't be mad at me because all of your hard work just landed you with this dump."

"I'm not angry."

Her voice cracked, and the lights started to flicker. She closed her mouth hard, and just concentrated on breathing. Beast Boy wanted to help her, but knew he would only do more damage by interacting with her at this stage. He just waited until she opened her eyes again.

"Better?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. I can see how painful being her is for you."

She slammed the door open and waited impatiently for him to leave so she could lock it up again. Then she walked down the stairs and out on the street without waiting for him.

"Hey Rae wait up."

Raven turned and looked at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

Her voice as emotionless as when they had been teenagers.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled her hood up.

"Let's just get home."

She tried to walk, but he placed both arms around her. Preventing her form doing anything.

"I'm going to miss it too Rae. The tower. I can't imagine anywhere else feeling like home, but it."

Raven could feel her emotions stir inside her. Sorrow for leaving. Anger at Robin for making her move out. Happiness over him holding around her.

"I'm sorry I had to turn twenty-one. I'm sorry I have to be a grownup."

"Being a grownup implies you act like one. No one can accuse you of that."

She didn't know why was so mean to him. She could feel her emotions stir, her powers act up, and needed him away. He let go. She looked down.

"Can we go home? I need to finish packing."

"You are finished packing Rae. I've seen the boxes."

"But you haven't."

She looked up at him, and saw she had hit jackpot.

"You know Dick's going to push you out of the door on Monday by force right."

"Hey this was never my idea."

Raven turned around and started walking.

"But you are one of the people we are doing this for."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come, we have a lot of work in front of us."


	4. Identitycrisis

Raven vanished as quickly as they got back home. Beast Boy knew she had gone to meditate, and decided to just leave her alone. He marched up to the common room, in need of playing videogames. They were his way of meditating. Off letting out some steam. He stopped as Robin sat there, going through some papers. He found another way.

"Hi Gar. It went well?"

"About as well as could be expected when you are forced out of your home into a crappy apartment."

Robin just looked at him.

"I don't like your tone Garfield."

"Well to bad for you, Dick, because Raven is awful."

"She hasn't said anything."

"Off course she hasn't said anything, but you can only imagine how she feels. Being evicted from the only home she's ever had. And not even having the privilege to be mad about it."

Robin placed the papers on the table and rose.

"She's not like us Dick. She's never had a family. A home. Someone who loved her, except us. Nowhere except this tower. And you have no right to kick her out of the only sanctuary she has."

"Are you finished?"

Beast Boy was just standing there, panting. Thinking a bit.

"Yes."

"Good. First, I'm not kicking anyone out of this tower. This wasn't my decision; we decided this as a team. Two, up to now have you been just as eager as us about going back to being a regular person. To my recollection have you, for the last two months, not talked about anything else than how good it will be to just lie around, goof of, and pick up girls. Three, don't fool yourself into believing you're the only one worried about her."

Beast Boy turned mute and just looked at the man opposite him.

"She is much weaker than she gives due Gar. She's strong, on some things stronger than she gives herself credit, but in so many ways she is weak. Weak because of her powers. Weak because of her past. Weak because she hasn't known anything but being the destroyer and the rescuer."

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. Robin was shaking. Not much, but just enough to see. Beast Boy knew he was seeing the bond shared between Robin and Raven.

"You and I will never know how she feels. But don't fool yourself to believe I don't care about her. Kori and I talked about quitting when we first got married, but decided to continue for her. If it weren't for the baby I still would have continued for her sake. But I don't want a child to grow up with their parents as the infamous Titans. But if you want to continue to be an active Titan, by all means."

Beast Boy was angry. At himself. At Robin. At Raven. But he knew Robin was right. He had been looking forward to just be a normal guy, after an entire childhood of saving the world. He was tired, and just wanted to relax. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. He felt awful.

Robin stopped shaking. He looked at him and after a while gave him a small smile.

"It's okay to wish to be normal Gar. To not have the burden of the world resting on your shoulders. And I don't think Raven wants to have that responsibility either. She's just scared because she's in a situation she can't control."

Silence.

"What can we do for her?"

"Make sure she knows she's not alone. Makes sure she knows she's loved."

After a while he nodded.

"We can do that."

--

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that. Why are you packing grass stain's things?"

Raven turned and looked at the cyborg in the door.

"Because he will never do it."

"True, but you didn't answer my question."

"Because if I don't occupy myself I will go crazy."

He nodded and took a step inside. Bending down he started to pick up the cloths Raven had folded and put them in boxes.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

He looked at her and grinned, before continuing.

"Because I'm going to miss living with the little grass stain too."

Raven gave the man a short smile before they continued on the almost impossible task.

"Are you looking forward to not be a Titan anymore?"

Raven had her back to the man, and couldn't see the smile he gave her.

"Both yes and no I guess. I'm looking forward to not have the responsibility, but of course I'm going to miss it. I mean it's been a part of me for so long, I don't think I will ever be able to fully let go of Cyborg."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

"It's okay to be scared Rae."

Raven froze.

"Who said I was scared?"

"No one, I just assumed it since I'm scared."

She turned her head and looked at him with her deadpan face.

"Fear is an emotion I can't afford."

"You do remember what happened last time you denied you were scared."

Raven puffed and went back to work. After a while so did Cyborg.

"Who am I supposed to be now?"

Cyborg looked up, not sure he had heard right. The words had barley been uttered, but knew when he saw her crying.

"Oh Rae."

He went over and placed both arms around her. Hugging her tight.

"You remember when you only thought you could just be the Gem, right. But you learned that could be someone else, a Titan. And just like you learned to be a Titan, you will learn to just be Raven Roth."

"I'm going to miss you Vic."

"You're going to visit Rae-Rae. You think I'll give up my number one mechanical assistant? You know there isn't another person in the world whom I will let touch my baby."

There was cough from the door, and Raven turned her back to the inhabitant of the room while she quickly dried her tears. Cyborg rose and walked between her and the man in the door. Giving her more shield.

"What are you doing?"

"What you were supposed to do, packing. You do know were leaving on Monday."

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

Raven rose, her face her usual expressionless.

"And that's why you haven't packed, found a place to stay or anything?"

He blushed.

"You know me. I'm impulsive."

Raven turned and continued to pack.

"There's impulsive and then there's reckless. I have always thought you knew the difference Garfield."

Beast Boy shrunk, and Cyborg couldn't help but snicker. Not about his friend being scolded at, he had seen it enough times, but about the helpless look he had on his face which only a certain kind of men get. Cyborg couldn't help but wonder how the two of them could have been team-mates so long, and not realise the true feelings they had for one another.

"But you know, with the inheritance, everything will be okay. I can just put my things in storage and stay in a hotel until I find a decent place to stay."

"And what would have happened if you hadn't inherited that money. Or if you hadn't gotten so much. Or if you had gotten it later than Monday. Did you ever think about it?"

"I thought I could crash at Vic's place."

Cyborg suddenly realised what might have been.

"Oh no. You are not leaching of me and Karen."

"But that's the good thing. Now I don't have to."

"But you considered it."

Cyborg took a swing at Beast Boy, who just barley managed to duck. He started to run, jumping over boxes, with Cyborg close behind. Raven calmly continued to pack, like she didn't even notice the two of them. She didn't look up before the door was opened again.

"Kori?"

"Friend Raven, can I speak to you for a moment? Please."

Her voice was slow, and Raven could both hear and feel her distress. She got up, not getting the attention of the men, and walked out.

"Kori what's…"

Her voice died as she saw all the blood.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you, but I was wondering if you could heal me. Please."

Raven felt all of the blood rush from her head. She placed her hands out as the woman collapsed into them.

"Kori I need to get Dick."

"No. I just need you to heal me. Don't get Dick."

"Kori I have to get Dick."

The woman tired to protest but was to weak. Her arms just barley clinging to her friend. Kori was shaking; sweat dripping from every pore in her skin. Her bleeding increasing. Raven felt helpless as she screamed to the boys in the room. Trying to get in contact with the last member.

The lights flickered like in a dance club.


	5. Goodbye may seem forever

"What do you mean you can't heal her?"

"I mean she's not sick. No matter how many time I try she won't heal, which means this is naturally."

The two of them had to scream at one another to hear over the tormented tamaranian woman.

"Naturally? Does that look naturally to you?"

"You have apparently never seen a birth before have you?"

The two of them looked at Tula, whose primary job was to wash the poor woman every time she turned red from the blood.

"Birth? She can't be giving birth she's only six's months pregnant."

"Actually that makes sense."

Raven turned from the two women to Robin.

"Remember, we don't know much about tamaranian births and pregnancy. For all we know, she could be giving birth."

Starfire made a new scream.

"She at least sounds like she's giving birth."

"Roy if you're not going to help just get out."

Bumblebee frowned at Speedy, who turned around as the woman in the bed started to bleed again.

"Fine by me. I'll join the guys in the common room. Shout out what she gets."

"Get out."

Everyone looked surprised at Starfire, who had been the source of the scream. The first understandable sounds she had said since she had collapsed in Raven's arms. Speedy quickly left, leaving the only man left to be Robin.

"Oh my lord, what is that?"

Raven and Robin turned and looked at Bumblebee before they looked at Starfire. She had turned red, and was a gasping for air. You could clearly see something move inside her stomach, and suddenly her skin burst.

"That's just disgusting."

Bumblebee turned her head away, and even Tula had to look away. Raven walked over and grabbed the tiny orange arm and pulled out the entire child. Starfire let out another scream, and giving the baby to Tula Raven turned and started to heal her. Soon she was sleeping quietly.

"A boy, I think."

Raven walked over to Tula and the baby and smiled as Tula washed the blood of his body. Fighting to hold him down. Raven turned to Robin.

"You have a son."

She couldn't find him.

"Where is he?"

Bumblebee pointed to the floor.

--

It was late Sunday night. The birth, thou feeling like it only had taken five minutes, had actually taken over twelve hours. And now the result was sleeping soundly next to his mother. Raven couldn't help but look down at the child.

"So who do you think he looks like?"

"How do you do that?"

Raven turned and placed a finger over her lips to the man as he came up behind her. She looked down at the boy.

"I kind of think he looks like a chewing gum packet or something."

Raven hit him in the stomach without even turning her head.

"Ouch."

"Be quiet. They're sleeping."

Raven could feel him place his arms around her, and thou it only made things more complicated she didn't shake him off. She liked them there. It felt right.

"I think he looks like Kori."

"He's orange, of course he looks like Kori."

Raven sighed, but couldn't be mad at Beast Boy when she looked at the tiny baby.

"He has Dick's face thou."

"Actually that might change. Most children look a lot like their father right after the birth so the father will recognise their children."

Raven turned her face and looked queerly at him.

"Animals. That I know."

She just looked down at the baby again.

"Have you heard what they're naming him?"

"What?"

"Alexander. Isn't that the most perfect name for him?"

"I don't know. Is he an Alexander? Alex maybe."

Raven hit him again, but no matter how much it must have hurt wouldn't he let go of her.

"So I guess you'll have about a dozen of them or what?"

"I don't know if I can have children. Besides can you see twelve mini me's out there?"

Silence.

"I don't think twelve mini you's would be so bad."

More silence. And in the silence a thought hit Raven that she had never let herself think before. That the child she was looking at wasn't Starfire and Robin's, but Beast Boy and hers. And how much that thought scared her, it also pleased her. She would even go so long as to say it thrilled her, and that was the scariest thing of all.

--

"Why can't you just teleport them up Rae?"

Both Raven and Speedy stopped and looked quickly around to see if anyone had heard him.

"Because I'm a normal person now, Gar, like you. Don't you think they would be curious if my things just appeared in my apartment without anyone carrying it up?"

"Then can you tell me why Roy and I are carrying the heavy stuff and you only a small box?"

"Because I wouldn't trust you with my books and bottles for anything. Now move, you're blocking the stairs."

And the work continued.

Late the threesome collapsed on the floor of the tiny apartment.

"Thank"

Pant.

"You."

"Don't"

Pant.

"Think about it."

Raven turned to Beast Boy and gave him a smile before the doorbell forced her to her feet.

"Don't get up."

"Don't worry, wasn't planning to."

"Good one Roy."

Raven rolled her eyes and laughed as she opened the door. Quickly stopping due to the lights flickering.

"Hello, it's just a welcome to the building casserole."

Speedy looked as Beast Boy got to his feet, and walked over to the window and how Raven blushing received the casserole from the man. Speedy also got to his feet. After a few more fraises were exchanged she closed the door and walked over to them.

"He came over with dinner. That was nice."

"If he had wanted to be nice he would have helped carry your things up."

"Don't be rude Beast Boy."

He turned and a strange look came over his eyes.

"It's Garfield now, or don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry."

They ate in silence, or Speedy and Raven eat since Beast Boy didn't eat meat. And when they where done Raven quickly cleaned it and as quickly as she could fled her new home. Speedy turned to Beast Boy.

"Gar I really wanted for you two to find things out on your own, and trust me it's been funny seeing you dance around one another, but let me just ashore you that he is not a threat. Not by a long shot."

Beast Boy didn't turn around, and when Raven came back Speedy said his goodbyes, excusing that he had been away from the east tower long enough, and left. Raven just looked at Beast Boy's back.

"I better get a going too I guess."

"Where are you going?"

"The four seasons I guess. At least I can afford it now right."

He turned and gave her half a smile. She didn't smile back.

"Actually, if you don't mind. Could you sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

He looked shocked at her. The last time she had asked him for a favour was, well, never. He just nodded, and finally got the weak smile. She walked over to the bed and took off the blankets and a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked you to stay, so you should get the bed."

"Rae."

But she just cleared a spot on the floor and lay down.

"Raven this is stupid. I'm sleeping on the floor."

No response.

"Raven I know you're not sleeping. I'll sleep on the floor, get to bed."

Still no response. He sighed before grabbing the comforter and the other pillow and lay down next to her. She turned around irritated. He had closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.

"Gar get back to bed."

"I'm not sleeping on the bed if you're sleeping on the floor."

"Garfield,"

"Could you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

She sighed and lay down again.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the bed."

"Fine,"

"Fine."

Raven turned her back to him, and tried not to react when he placed most of the comforter over her cold body.

"Gar…"

She turned her face, but froze. He had wrapped his arms around her, and she was just looking at his face. Finally she gave up and placed her head back on the pillow.

"Thank you."

She couldn't see the smile, but she could feel it, and the tiny, cold, dark apartment suddenly didn't feel so tiny, cold or dark anymore.


	6. A new chapter

Raven managed to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get her things together in the small apartment without Beast Boy waking up. She bent down and shock him gently. He finally opened one eye.

"I have to get to work. I got a copy of the key and it's on top of the fridge. Remember to lock when you leave and I'll get it from you later."

He just nodded, before falling asleep again. Raven sighed, but left. As she walked down the stairs a very tired Henry was walking up.

"Late night?"

"I guess I have to get used to it. As a resident I get all the crappy sifts. You're going to work?"

Raven nodded.

"My first day actually."

"What do you do?"

"You know the book shop on third and Lincoln?"

He nodded.

"I just have to get some sleep first, but I'll come and visit. Maybe we could get lunch together?"

She felt a knot in her stomach and unwillingly she thought about the man still sleeping on her apartment floor.

"I'm just talking lunch, unless you already have plans..."

"No. No plans. I would like to have lunch with you, if you have the energy. Come around two."

"It's a date."

He walked up, and as Raven walked down and out she couldn't help feeling like she was cheating on Beast Boy.

Raven had never thought that she would love the small antique bookshop so much. It was run by an old man who was strict, but fair and knew things that impressed Raven. She was first and foremost hired to do all the heavy lifting, running up and down the ladder and other manuel labour the old man no longer could do. About half way through her first shift he called her down and gave her a cup of tea.

"Sit. You're no use to me if you wear yourself out."

Raven knew that she could do much more because of her time as a titan, but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm happy to see that you're a good worker. I knew I made the right choice."

"And why did you chose me, if I may ask."

"You may, and I chose you because your eyes lit up when you saw the books. You may hide your feelings very well Ms. Roth, but I knew you loved books just as much as me, and that is why I chose you."

Raven looked down in her cup, not knowing what to say. All she could do was smile. When she was done he took her cup.

"Now back to work. There is still two boxes that need to be unpacked before lunch."

All Raven did was nod, and got to work.

Ten past two the door opened and Henry walked in. He looked around and finally saw her at the top of the ladder. He waved and she waved back. When she was done with the pile she started to walk down.

"So where do you want to eat?"

He placed his hand on the ladder and it moved. Raven fell off and since she used all her concentration to not use the forcefield she didn't fall right and landed on her hand.

"I'm so sorry. Let me look at it."

"No, it's fine."

"Listen to the doctor Rae."

Raven didn't want to give it to him, since she had already healed it, but had to give in. He checked it, and Raven made a face to pretend it hurt just a little. He would be suspicious if she didn't.

"You sure are lucky you didn't hurt yourself."

"I spent a summer as a stunt double. I know how to fall."

A lie, Raven hated lies, but she had to. Her whole persona was a lie now. It had to be. Henry helped her up. Raven looked over and was suprised that Mr. Taylor was looking at them from the back room door. She wondered how long he had been listening. Probably from he heard her fall.

"I'm taking lunch now Mr. Taylor."

"Okay."

Raven quickly got her jacket and purse and walked out. Henry walked next to her.

"I'm really sorry Raven."

"It's fine Henry."

"You want to go to the doctor and have it x-rayed. Just to be on the safe side. Some times we don't feel it right away after we have broken or sprained something. It can take days before it starts to swell."

Raven knew it was healed, and it would be a waist of time and money.

"I'm fine Henry, really. Now where do you want to eat?"

He pointed to a café and the two of them walked over. Raven looked at the menu and tried to figure out what she could afford. Robin had made sure all of the former titans had been given a good settelment, or start up money, and Raven knew that he had given her more since she was starting from scratch and the others had something, but she knew she should save as lot of the money as possible in case something happened. She couldn't go to a café every day.

"It's on me. Please don't argue, I want to make up for the fall."

"I told you it was okay, but if you insist I will have a herbal tea and a salad."

She knew he needed it, so she let him. He walked over to one of the tables by the window and she followed. Soon the waiter came and gave them their drinks.

"So where are you from?"

"Here actually. I'm twenty-three and thought it was time to try living on my own. You?"

"Oh."

He looked up at the ceiling and squinted.

"I'm twenty-six. I'm the oldest of six, just one girl, Helen, the second oldest. My dad was a doctor and I guess it was always expected of me to follow in his footsteps. Not that I had to, I could have done something else if I wanted to, but I never thought there was anything else I should be doing. So do you have any siblings?"

Raven thought back on her history. To make it as true to life as they could, and therefore easier to remember, the six of them had grown up in fostercare together. Raven was just unsure if that ment they were her siblings or not.

"I grew up in fostercare."

He suddenly reeked of pity and Raven looked away. She despised pity, just as much as lying. Her cell rang.

"Raven."

"No Raven it's me Kori."

Raven sighed, but couldn't help a smal smile. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"What is it?"

"Look over the road?"

She did and saw Starfire with a baby-carriage, waving from the other side. Raven waved back.

"Can I come over?"

"Yes."

Raven hung up as Starfire crossed the street. She entered, now with Alexander in her arms, and walked straight over to them. Raven got to her feet and received the hug Starfire offered.

"Kori, this is Henry. He lives next to me. Henry this is Kori and Alexander."

Raven looked down on the sleeping baby and saw he too was altered to look normal. He looked as lovely as every.

"Here, hold him while I get something to eat. We can not stay. I am meeting Dick for lunch at his office."

Raven just nodded as she received the child and his mother vanished.

"Dick is her husband."

"I guessed."

"They are two of the people I grew up with. I guess you can say they are my siblings."

"Hey, no one claimed you had to be related to them by blood."

Raven smiled and looked down at Alexander again. He had opened his eyes and was just looking at her. She gave him her finger and he grabbed it gurgling. The lights flickered, and Raven looked at them, as everyone else, before her breathing calmed them down.

"That was weired."

Henry looked almost impressed. Raven just shrugged. As their food was placed in front of them a new burst of jealousy from an outsider made Raven gasp for air and the lights blink again. She looked around and was surprised and a bit ashamed over seeing Beast Boy outside the cafe. He marched in, threw the keys on the table and barged out. Raven gave Alexander to Henry, who looked surprised and a bit awkward with a newborn in his hands, and ran after him.

"Gar. Gar wait."

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"What is your problem?"

He turned and his anger fulled hers. Raven had a hard time keeping both in balance.

"Nothing. I woke up, alone. Tried to find you just to see you've already moved on to the next guy."

"First, Gar, I woke you up to tell you I had to go to work. Some of us have to do that. Next, Henry was taking me out to lunch. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

The bulb over them exploded. Luckily it was day so no one noticed. Except the arguing couple.

"I better leave before you blow up the entier city."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He turned and marched off. Raven turned, closed her eyes and breathed knowing that if she didn't get control she might blow up the entier city. When she was calm she walked back to the cafe. Starfire was standing there, holding Alexander. Raven knew she was worried. Henry was looking out the window, trying not to seem nosy.

"I'm sorry."

"Is Gar fine?"

"Oh yeah, Gar is fine. Gar will go and spend some of his money, find a girl and then Gar will be very fine."

It was unfair to both Beast Boy and Starfire that she talked like that. Raven breathed some more.

"I'm sorry. Gar and I just had an argument. He's so childish."

"He is a boy."

Raven smiled and hugged Starfire goodbye.

"He is very much a boy. I wish he could grow up."

Then Starfire and Alexander left. Raven sat down on her chair.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Henry smiled to her.

"Don't think about it, I'm not exactly friendly with my exs either."

Raven had a hard time hiding her emotions. The idea that she and Beast Boy. It was absurd.

"Gar and I haven't dated."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

Raven looked down on her plate and started to eat.

"So, tell me more about the hospital. What kind of doctor are you going to be?"

Anyone with a hint of social antenna would know she was done with the subject and moved on. Henry just smiled and moved along with her.


	7. Happiness is Sunshine

Three days later Raven looked up to find Robin, not Henry, walk through the door of the bookshop. She hadn't seen any of them since she said good bye to Starfire, and let herself loose control just a moment so she could run over and hug him. Robin seemed a bit suprised, but welcomed the brief hug which made Raven as happy as she would allow herself. When the hug ended Raven pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"So how are you Rae?"

"I'm good. It's a bit strange, but I'm doing good."

Silence. Robin just walked around the shop and surprisingly enough Raven found she hope he approved. She wanted him to think she was doing well for herself.

"How are you?"

"Great. I mean the baby is hard work of course, but Kori is doing an amazing job. And I've got a job in the police force."

"That's great."

Raven didn't understand why she felt so far away from Robin. Robin and her had always been close, him having a wavelength very similar to her own, not to mention the bond. But now, as he stood on the other side of the shop she, for a moment, wanted to break down and beg him to turn things back to the way they used to be. To be close to them again. Three days was the longest she had gone without talking to any of them since they became the Teen Titans. Then suddenly she felt it. The wave of brotherly love that made its way toward her and made her scared she'd start to cry. She met his gaze and though none of them showed it, they were both smiling.

"You're really good?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. Gar called me yesterday babling about some guy."

Raven sighed and had to breath to calm down her annoyance.

"Henry is my neighbour. We eat lunch together. Gar is exaggerating for some strange reason. I mean we met Kori when were out. She can tell you he's not some dangerous biker guy."

Robin chuckled.

"Good to know. Besides you can take care of yourself."

Raven gave him a small smile. Then she felt a new presence. She looked at the door and straightened up when she saw Henry there. He looked a little dumbstruck in the door, looking from Raven to Robin. His suprise and uncertainty she understood, but not the jealousy.

"Dick this is Henry. Henry, Dick."

Henry's jealousy vanished as the two men met. Robin on the other hand was measuring the man up and down. Henry turned to Raven.

"You ready?"

Raven looked at Robin.

"Lunch."

"I have to get back to work anyway."

He walked over and gave her a card.

"Our new adress. Kori hopes you can come to dinner tomorrow."

"Yes, of course."

Robin was honestly happy, despite not betraying it.

"Nineteen hundred?"

"Sure."

Robin nodded and left. Henry turned, suddenly very happy and revealed. He came as close as social norm would allow him.

"Nineteen hundred?"

"Seven."

"Strange."

"It's military time."

Henry flashed her a bright smile.

"You ready?"

Raven nodded. She walked into the back to Mr. Taylor.

"Lunch, Mr. Taylor."

"I'll see you afterwards then."

Raven grabbed her stuff and rejoined Henry.

Raven double checked the adress, though she knew she was at the right place. The small two-story house at the outskirt of town screamed Starfire. It was so white and pink and fluffy Raven got tears in her eyes and a lampost started to dance. She quickly got control before anyone saw it. Slowly she walked toward the door. Brussed her dress. Made sure her hair was nice. Why was she so nervous? They were the people who knew her the most. Who loved her, who she loved. Four days was a long time. She pulled out her hand to ring the doorbell when suddenly the door flew open and she was greeted of two strong arms. She had problem breathing, but for a moment she didn't care. Then she did.

"Kori, can't, breath."

"Oh so sorry friend, Raven."

She let go and Raven automatically took such a big breath her ribcage complained. Then she turned to Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"Vic, Karen."

They hugged and Raven was eager to hear what her friends had been doing, though she was careful not to show it to anyone.

"So how is the work in the bookstore going?"

Bumblebee gave that confident smile Raven knew was one of the things Cyborg loved most about her.

"It's going well, thank you. How about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh we are doing great. S.T.A. put us in a wonderful apartment. You should just see the view, and the work has been quite easy. We're just getting a feel of things. It will be a few days before everything is settled of course. Or what?"

Bumblebee turned to her fiance, who just grinned.

"We love it. You have to come and check out our new dig."

"Yeah, can't be worse than her place."

Beast Boy was suddenly standing there and Raven rolled her eyes.

"So you've finally got a place of your own?"

Raven shot him a look Beast Boy was quite familiar with, and yet always got to him. Both Bumblebee and Cyborg hid their laughter behind odd coughs. Raven gave them a disapproving glance before turning her attention back to Beast Boy. He was smiling proudly.

"I might have found something."

"You really sholud check it out Rae. It's a proper place too, not filled with video games or things like that. Our little grass-stain is grown up."

Cyborg messed Beast Boy's hair and Beast Boy reacted as he always did when that happened. Raven could still sense the joy and pride both men felt for one another, but then something unexpected. Beast Boy also felt antisipation, though Raven had no idea why or for what. Beast Boy turned to her again, while combing his hair to get the perfect I haven't done anything with my hair look.

"So, where is, Doctor Leach, today?"

"Henry is working late at the hospital."

"Doctor? You didn't say anything about Rae dating a doctor. Girl you have to spill."

Raven tried to explain that she and Henry wasn't dating as much as god friends, at the same time telling Bumblebee about him. Though focused on this task, Raven tried to ignore the flaming jealousy that was emitting from Beast Boy, and the much stranger sense of fear. As Starfire joined the group in wanting to listen about Henry, Raven just concluded it was Beast Boy's usual fear of change that was the cause of it.

It was three in the morning as the taxi stopped outside the apartment building. Raven payed the driver and went out as she yawned. She was happy she wasn't going to work tomorrow. She could sleep late, maybe as long as seven thirty. She yawned again and crashed into the woman standing in front of the door.

"Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

Raven looked at her and thought there was something familiar about her both physically and mentally.

"Are you here to meet, Henry?"

As the womans eyes grew a bit Raven recognised her though she had never actually seen her. This was Henry's younger sister, Helen.

"How did you know that?"

Raven wanted to kick herself for being so foolish as to open her mouth about it. She couldn't say that she recognised her mind.

"You look like him."

"I do? Well, I am his sister. Helen."

Helen offered Raven her hand and Raven took it.

"Raven."

"Raven, the Raven?"

Raven pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"I'm a Raven at least."

"Henry, has talked a lot about you..."

Then Helen slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised she had said too much. Raven decided not to point it out. They started to walk up the stairs. Raven stopped in front of her own door as Henry's door was opened and a yawning Henry emerged. Raven could feel his distress when he saw the two of them together, and Raven could guess it was due to Helen's comment. Raven knew Henry was falling for her.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Helen. You too, Henry."

Helen grinned and waved, while Henry lit up. He was actually cute and the lights flickered before they all went out simultaneously. All three looked up as Raven desperately tried to calm down.

"I'll have to have a talk with the super tomorrow. Are you going to be okay, Raven?"

"I'll be fine. Good night."

Raven went in and locked the door behind her. She had to get a grip of herself. Rationally she knew humans got physically attracted to one another. What she didn't understand why she was strugeling with guilt as well.

"You want to join us?"

Raven looked up from her bag and looked at the smiling Helen.

"I can't, I have work."

"Too bad. Henry, is showing me the city and he tells me you know it like the back of your hand."

Raven didn't give a respons. It was true, a mixture of her powers and many years as a superhero.

"Then how about lunch?"

"Helen, stop bothering her."

Henry came up behind his sister, firmly grabbed her and started to guide her down the stairs.

"Lunch would be great."

Raven didn't understand what was happening. She knew this was a new step, she knew lunch with Henry was usual, and yet she felt guilty. She always felt a little guilty when lunching with Henry. But it was better than lunching alone, and Henry and Helen were nice people. Helen lit up, as did Henry.

"Usual time then?"

Raven nodded, and the sibling duo vanished. Raven was left gripping her keys, happy the lamps were already ruined.

She looked up as the doorbell rang and smiled as Cyborg and Bumblebee came in. She greeted them. Both Bumblebee and Cyborg were impressed.

"What a wonderful place."

Bumblebee walked over to the tall shelves and looked at the books. Cyborg nodded agreeable.

"How are you doing here?"

"I'm doing fine. The man I work for is though but fair. He reminds me a bit of Dick actually."

Cyborg laughed.

"Just don't tell Dick that. He's freaking out that he might loose his hair in the future."

"Why?"

"Because he's Dick."

Cyborg grinned down and Raven gave him a small smile. The bell rang again, but Raven just offered the man a glance with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Garfield?"

"Hi."

He sulked in like a kid having done something wrong.

"Gar."

And Cyborg was the angry parent.

"I came to apologise. I shouldn't have..."

His voice vanished as he turned around. Raven looked over his shoulder at Henry and Helen. She hadn't noticed them. It had taken her a long time to be able to shut people out of her head, at least some times. Beast Boy looked at Henry with such anger Cyborg grabbed his arm. Even without morphing Beast Boy could beat up Henry without a sweat. Raven was getting mad at how much Beast Boy hated the man. Hate was such a strong emotion, and by the way, he had no reason to hate him. Raven couldn't help her annoyance toward Beast Boy, and the whole bookstore started to shake. Everyone threw themselves down on the floor. Raven closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, tried to calm down. A touch and she looked over at Beast Boy. Just a gentle touch. A stroke. She breathed and calmed down. Then the room shook again. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to the door. Raven and Bumblebee also got to their feet.

"What is going on?"

Henry was trying to get up but got stopped by Bumblebee.

"Lay down."

Raven turned as she felt Mr. Taylor in the back door. The bookcases shook and Raven threw herself over Mr. Taylor, knocking him out of the way.

"Raven."

Henry screamed and would have run over to her had Bumblebee let him. Raven and the other titans exchanged looks. Their first instinct was to run out and save people. They were heros. But if they did their identity would be compromised. Raven thought of beautiful little Alexander. He deserved to have a normal life. The life none of them had. Besides, the new titans weren't rookies. She sensed them. Aquaman and Tula. The other titans. They would solve things. After a while the tremblings stopped. Mr. Taylor, Henry and Helen got to their feet and looked around. Raven breathed very calmly as she noticed how Bumblebee was shaking. It always took a while to get the adrenalin level down. Henry crossed the small showroom and was standing next to Raven.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Her voice was emotionless. She was working very hard at not giving her powers away. This did not go over well with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He was still worried.

"Raven after an ordeal like that it's normal to..."

Raven killed his voice with her look. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back and out the door there into a courtyard. Here he just let go and gave her space.

"What?"

She would have been furious had she been allowed to. He had no right to intervene like that. Beast Boy was looking at asphalt.

"You don't like to be bugged after an attack."

Raven closed her eyes and tried to cope with the many emotions and feelings drenched in memories seeping from the man. He looked up and gave her half a smile.

"Is that really how I was, you know, before."

"Always worrying how I was? Yes."

Raven breathed and coped. What choice did she have?

"It's was nice. To know that there were people who was worried for me. Who cared about me. Even later, when you stopped asking, I knew you were worried."

Happiness. Every emotion was tangebul, like they were something physical. Happiness was warmth. Pure warmth, like sunlight. Raven gave him a small smile which made his smile and happiness grow.

"I should get back to work."

"Yeah of course."

Raven turned to walk back in, Beast Boy following close by.

"Did you guys want anything?"

"Vic wanted to invite you..."

They came out into the showroom. Cyborg and Bumblebee walked over. Henry and Helen was in the front. Mr. Taylor was standing by the register, but both he and the siblings were paying close attention.

"Vic wanted to invite me...?"

"Karen and I would love to invite you to dinner next Friday."

"I would love that. Thank you."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, who didn't notice.

"Anything else, Gar?" said Cyborg,

and elbowed Beast Boy in the chest.

"Ouch."

Beast Boy rubbed his chest, at the same time he met her eyes. His emotions were mostly now pride and antisipation, Raven guessed about what she would think to whatever he was going to say.

"I'm going to be in a movie."

"Congratulations."

Sunshine and giant foolish grin.

"Jepp, I met this producer who thought I would be great for a movie and I got the part. The goofy sidekick."

"So no actual acting then."

Beast Boy was still a giant grin.

"But I'll tell you more on Friday. You are coming, right?"

Raven nodded and the three former titans left. As the door closed behind them Raven could hear Cyborg say, "You know that wasn't what I ment." Raven turned to Henry and Helen.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

Henry and Helen nodded. Raven turned to Mr. Taylor.

"Is it okay if I take my lunch now?"

"Of course."

She grabbed her bag and the trio left. After a block Helen stopped due to a red light, and turned to Raven.

"Is there something going on between you and that blond guy?"

"Garfield? No. We're just friends."

"Oh."

Helen smiled and was relieved. Raven didn't get it.

"Has Henry told you about the time he broke his leg when he was twelve?"

Raven shook her head and the women just ignored the protesting Henry.


	8. kissed

Helen had tears in her eyes as she stood in the hall. It was late and Raven wanted to get to bed, but Helen was leaving and social law dictates that you have to say good bye. Helen hugged her, and Raven awkwardly received the hug. She had gotten used to hugging her friends, but despite Helen being a very nice person Raven just wasn't there yet with her.

"I've really enjoyed meeting you, Raven."

"It's been fun."

"Okay, now leave Raven alone."

Henry grabbed Helen's arm and dragged her down the stairs and to the taxi waiting outside. Raven breathed and walked into her apartment. Heaven. A faint knock. Raven sighed, waved the broken cup pieces into the trash and opened the door. Henry gave her a small smile.

"I'm really sorry about Helen. She gets..."

"Don't think about it."

His smile softened. Relieved.

"You know she has fell head over heels in love with you."

Raven just nodded.

"Well, good night, Raven."

"Good night, Henry."

Raven closed the door, and felt torn as she could feel his presence on the other side for minutes afterwards.

Cyborg and Bumblebee lived in the penthouse apartment in a modern building. Raven walked out of the elevator and caught the view out of a window. The city was glowing against the red sky. She had always loved being in high places, having control by being able to watch everything. Not to mention that the view of the city was wonderful. Raven felt a sting of pride over what she had done for the city in all the years, and how she felt home here. She would never be able to leave.

"What are you looking at?"

Beast Boy's head popped over her should searching for what he would consider worthwhile entertainment. Raven breathed.

"The city."

Beast Boy looked at her, before grinning. He grabbed her waist and turned her around.

"That's what the movie is called. Looking out on the city. It's about this guy who meets this girl but looses her. He gets so depressed he spends all his time sitting in his apartment looking out, imagining how the different people he sees could have encounters his ex."

"And you're the guy trying to pick up his spirit?"

He nodded as they walked over to Cyborg and Bumblebee's front door.

"Yup. We start filming in two weeks."

Beast Boy rang the doorbell, not taking his eyes of Raven for a moment.

"How exactly did you get the part. I mean it's not like people are throwing them around or anything."

"Well, I'm not just an actor. I'm also an investor."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't. Gar, they're scamming you. You never buy a role, everyone knows that, and you don't invest with someone you don't know."

"It's Sandi Fredriks."

Raven opened her mouth just a little in suprise. A plant in the corner exploded. She looked quickly at it before back at Beast Boy.

"Fredriks? She just won an Academy Award for best director."

"Why, Rae, I didn't know you watched the oscar."

Beast Boy grinned and laughed, puffing out his chest and crowing on the inside. Raven quickly closed her mouth and turned as Cyborg opened the door.

"Rae. Grass stain."

Hugs before Cyborg let them in. Raven was impressed. A big modern place. Very high tech and just as Cyborg and Bumblebee as Robin and Starfire's place had been Robin and Starfire. She turned and flashed Cyborg a smile.

"It's wonderful."

"Wonderful? It's absolutely brilliant. May I, Vic?"

Garfield didn't wait for a respons. He grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her to the fireplace.

"It's remote control. By your voice. Fire on."

Like magic the logs started to burn.

"It's that cool."

Raven wasn't as impressed as Beast Boy, but as usual she enjoyed his entusiasm. Though she would never admit that to him.

"It's just technology, Garfield."

"Now, it's awesome. Dude, come on."

"Don't call me dude."

Raven turned and walked over to the open kitchen. She grabbed a few common spices sprinkled them into her hand and watched as they burst into flame. This little show had drawn the attention of all the titans as she blew the fire out. Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear as they clapped.

"What, not awesome enough for you?"

"Well, it's different."

"How?"

Raven turned and greeted Robin and Starfire before Alexander was placed in her care. But despite this she still gave the young green man enough attention for him to know she was listening.

"You're magic."

Cyborg and Robin started to cough. Raven sent them evil eyes before she let Alexander grab her finger.

"I'm not magic, I just do magic."

Raven turned to Starfire and the two of them walked together to one of the big sofas. Ignoring the whispers from the others.

"How have things been, Raven?"

Raven smiled to Starfire.

"Fine."

"And your work?"

"It's great."

"So you get happiness from working?"

Raven looked quickly down at Alexander before back at glowing Starfire.

"You know my limitations with feelings, but I'm deriving as much pleasure as I can."

"But there shouldn't be limits on happiness, Raven. You should try to be as happy as you can. Like with Garfield."

"Gar? There is nothing going on between Garfield and I, Kori."

Raven breathed and hoped Starfire wouldn't see how the lamp behind her had moved.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be fun if you were together. Then you and Garfield, Victor and Karen and Richard and I could go on a tripple date. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"But you and Dick and Victor and Karen can go on as many double date as you please. And if Gar and I started dating, who would look after Alex?"

Like he knew what was going on he stirred and gurgled.

"But do you not like, Garfield?"

"He's a juvenile kid, Kori. He drives me nuts most of the time. If we were dating we'd drive eachother mad."

Starfire's hand went to her chest as she imagine it.

"That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't."

"And how about Doctor Henry? Will he drive you mad?"

Raven shook her head as Starfire's hand went back down to her lap.

"And there isn't something going on between Henry and I either."

Starfire looked down at her son, after a few minutes she looked up again.

"But do you not want a husband and children?"

"I'm perfectly satisfied being on my own, Kori."

"But not happy?"

Raven breathed to calm down.

"I'm happy enough."

Raven looked up as Bumblebee walked over and sat down on her other side. Bending over she played with Alexander a bit before sitting back.

"So what are you talking about?"

"That Raven needs someone so she can be happy."

"Raven doesn't need someone so she can be happy."

"Thank you."

Bumblebee grinned.

"But I do know someone who could make her happy. Two as a matter of fact."

She laughed as Raven rolled her eyes.

"You watch too many movies."

"Art imitates life, girl."

Raven turned back to Alexander.

"You are the only sane one. Don't ever change."

Both Starfire and Bumblebee were laughing, which made Raven smile. Bumblebee reached out her hands and Raven passed Alexander over to her. He stirred a bit, before falling to rest sucking on his dummy.

"By the way, Rae, Vic and I finally set a date so it's time for you and me to start hunting for wedding dresses."

Bumblebee had been Starfire's maid of honour since Starfire had not been able to choose and Raven had said she could step down. Partly to sooth her friend, partly so she wouldn't end up as a marshmallow. This of course ment Raven would be Bumblebee's maid of honour and if ever Raven were to be married, Starfire would be hers. Raven nodded.

"Of course."

"Oh shopping for wedding dresses is so much fun, Raven. A real treat."

"Yeah. Too bad you couldn't join when we were looking for Kori's."

Bumblebee smiled. Half real, half relied she never had to go through that again. Then she smiled down at Alexander.

"So when is the big day?"

Kori clapped her hands.

"It's in three months. I know it's quick, but it's an intimate wedding. Titans, you guys."

Raven felt strange not being included in the group Titans. The lamp shook again, though only slightly.

Another late night. Raven yawned as she walked up the stairs when it hit her. The queasiness and pain of getting punched in the stomach. Sorrow mixed with distress and alcohol. She hurried up the last steps and saw Henry sitting on the floor with his back to her door.

"Raven, I've been waiting for you."

He was slurring his words ever so slightly, before getting up on his feet. Not dead drunk, just drunk enough. Raven walked over as he moved to give her room. Leaning on the wall so not to loose his balance. Raven just waited as Henry stared on the floor.

"A woman died today."

"I'm sorry. You're first?"

He shook his head.

"No. Nothing I could have done anyways. But she had this kid. A girl."

Henry looked up and at Raven.

"She reminded me of you, and all I could think was that now this girl will never know her mother like you never knew yours."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Raven felt her skin crawl. Henry was much more invested than... He kissed her. Raven didn't have time to close her eyes as all the light bulbs exploded, which made Henry pull away.

"I really have to talk to the manager. I think there some wires that are crossed somewhere or something."

Even drunk Henry was smart. Beast Boy was smart too. He just didn't use it.

"I'll talk to you later."

He looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"About the kiss..."

"I liked it."

Raven hated lying. That's why she didn't lie if she could help it.

"Yeah?"

Raven bent over and kissed him quickly. She had liked it. She liked Henry. Henry was a good guy who made her smile.

"Yes."

Henry had at least kissed her.

"You kissed the doctor? You Raven, kissed the doctor?"

Bumblebee was standing on the other side of the rack and stared shocked at her. Starfire on the other hand was grinning and clapping her hands.

"But that is wonderful Raven. Are you in love with him?"

Raven couldn't look at any of them.

"As close to that as I can come."

Happiness, from both of them. Raven looked up at them and gave them a small smile. They might not be titans, but they were still her family. Henry was right, you didn't need to share blood to be family.


	9. Mona

"What's wrong?"

Raven looked over at Henry.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and pointed to her leg, which was jumping up and down restlessly. She pulled it up and crossed them. It was her body telling her to work out. To use it. To get really tired like she used to when she was a titan.

"Nothing."

Henry didn't believe her. Raven sighed and looked at him.

"I just haven't had time to work out lately."

"Oh."

Henry looked at the wall for a moment. Then he turned back to her.

"Do you want to start running with me?"

"You run?"

Henry gave her his half smile.

"I did at least, though it's been harder and harder to find the energy."

Raven nodded.

"That would be great."

Running in the middle of the park on a flat surface with no laser or traps were a bit under Raven's training level. Not to mention that Henry was much less fit than her, and Raven had to pretend she wasn't as trained as she was. But it was wonderful to use her body again. Henry stopped by the bench to catch his breath. Raven stopped too, breathing in and out to keep control. Always in control.

"Wow, I didn't know I was this out of shape."

Henry grinned, but was gasping for breath.

"You do work long hours, Doctor."

"So do you. Sometimes it's like you live at that shop."

Henry rose, still grinning. Raven flashed him a quick smile.

"I like it there."

"You love it there."

Henry pulled her in and kissed her.

"I love you, Raven."

Raven couldn't speak. Her head was empty. She couldn't think. Of course she knew, but saying it out loud. That ment something. How was she to explain that she didn't feel it back. That she was incapable of loving anyone that way. That she couldn't afford it. No doubt she loved the former titans, but it was always at a distant. Always just a porsion of what they felt for her. All she could allow herself to feel. Love was a big emotion, and you can't control it. You can't breath and it goes away like anger, or debate it away like fear. Love, like hate, was constant, and therefore extremely dangerous.

"I..."

A kick in the stomach and freezing water. Raven turned and knew the stagring old man wasn't well. He was clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Raven started to walk toward him and ran when Henry ran past her. The man fell down. Henry caught him and laid him down on the ground.

"Call an ambulance."

Raven's phone was already out and she was talking to the operator.

"He's not breathing. Do you know CPR?"

Raven nodded. Henry started to push down on the man's chest. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. Raven bent down and breathed in. She could heal him. As natural as breathing in first once, then again. She could heal him, but Henry would know. Henry would know what she was, and the team would be in danger. Alexander. Henry started pushing down on the old mans chest again as more people gathered around them. One, two, three, four, five. She could save him, but CPR never got anyone better. CPR was ment as a way to keep the blood pumping until a shock could get the heart beating again. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. If she saved him her cover would be blown. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Just like it would have been if she had swooped out and saved the city when it was under attack. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. She was a superhero. No, she wasn't a superhero anymore. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five. She wasn't a titan anymore. The ambulance came, but Raven knew it was too late. People screamed as a tree fell over. She could hear whispers. Henry talked to the ambulance drivers then jogged over to her.

"We did what we could, Raven."

"I know."

"Was that the first time you've seen anyone die?"

Raven looked at her own reflection in his eyes. If he only knew.

"No."

He caressed her arm.

"You want to go home? Or we could go to a café an talk? Or..."

"I just want to be alone."

He nodded.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later?"

Raven just nodded as she turned and started to walk. He died. He died because of her. She was a hero... Raven stopped and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out. Get control. She was her father's daughter. She was a demon. She opened her eyes and the front window of the shop shattered. She looked at it before running away. She was a demon who had just let a man die because she didn't want to show Henry who she was. Because she couldn't. She was a demon masquerading as a human being. She was a monster. And she was all alone. She stopped and looked up at the building she had never seen before. Raven would have laughed, if she had been that kind of person. Beast Boy. _You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not._ She walked by the concierge, making sure he didn't see her. Took the elevator up to the penthouse. Cyborg had been right. From the outside a grown up's place. And yet she knew this was Beast Boy's home. She knocked on the door. You're not alone. That's what he had always said to her. Beast Boy opened the door, his eyes huge at the sight of her.

"Rae, the doorman didn't say anything."

"I sneaked by him. Can I come in?"

He grinned and made room. She entered. The place was big, simple, clothes over the chairs and a huge TV covering one wall with games in a shelf under it. A grown up Beast Boy. Now that was an oxymoron.

"What's wrong?"

"A man died today."

She turned and looked at him. He knew. He knew how she felt, or how she would have felt if she could feel. The door opened and the blond in pink lingerie came out.

"Gar, what's going on?"

"Mona."

Raven looked from the girl to Beast Boy. She had been an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was disturbing."

She turned and walked toward the door. Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"You do not get to do that?"

"Do what?"

They were staring at one another. Not letting go for a second.

"You have been parading Henry,"

"Henry is my boyfriend, and I have not been parading him anywhere. As far as I know the two of you have only met twice."

"And you still think you can judge me?"

"Who's judging?"

His fingers were digging into her arms. Half from anger, half from desperation.

"You're a man, and men have needs. Get over yourself."

"You came to me."

"A mistake I will not do again. Now excuse me."

She pulled her arm out of his gripp and left. She walked home. Breathing so not to give anything away. As soon as she had locked the door behind her she used her mirror as a guide into her mind again. Meditating to get it out. To get control. To make sure the entier city didn't blow up. Hours later she had managed to get things under control. She left and came back out into her apartment. Raven walked over to her book and started to read to relax her spirit, when someone knocked on the door. Henry was standing there with two cups. One with coffee, the other with herbal tea.

"We don't need to talk about it."

Raven took the cup and let him in. They sat down in the sofa. They didn't talk, just sat together, drinking, and knowing the other person where there for them. If needed be.

It was late when Raven knocked on Robin and Starfire's front door. Robin opened the door and nodded to acknowledge he had expected her. He grabbed his jacket and they walked over to the railing. He pulled out a cigaret and lit it. Waiting for her to talk.

"A man died yesterday. A man I could have saved..."

"If you had revealed your powers?"

Raven looked at him. He knew he was right, she didn't have to confirm it.

"Did I do the right thing?"

Robin took a long puff of his cigaret before he blew the smoke out again.

"We're not Titans anymore, Raven."

Raven stared at a point behind Robin. She needed to stay calm. She needed to get control.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Dick."

Robin grabbed her arm and she looked at him.

"You are my family. Just like you're Kori, Alex, Vic, Karen and Gar's. That's all you need to know."

Raven nodded. That was all she needed to know.

"Raven, I didn't know you were coming."

Robin jumped in the air as he was trying to hide the cigaret from his wife. Raven walked down the stairs and greeted the woman pushing the sleeping child.

"I was just talking with, Dick. I'm going now."

"No, please."

Starfire grabbed her arm with both hands.

"Stay for dinner. Please."

Raven gave her a small smile.

"Dinner would be nice."

Raven closed her eyes and breathed. Then she walked out of Cyborg and Bumblebee's bedroom where she had changed. She walked out to the bride-to-be and Starfire and turned around slowly.

"What do you thing?"

"Raven, you lok wonderful."

"You look like a princess."

Starfire clapped her hands and grinned. Raven looked at her reflection again. She had never been that into fashion and what would look good on her. Honestly, she had know idea if she looked good. But Bumblebee was the bride-to-be, so as long as Bumblebee was happy, so was Raven. And she did like the dark blue material. She turned around before the door opened. Cyborg first, naturally. Followed by Beast Boy and the woman. The woman she had seen at is apartment the day before.

"Wow, Raven."

Cyborg walked over and smiled approvingly.

"You look wonderful. Just don't outshine the bride."

Raven laughed, the bride-to-be looked at Cyborg with one eyebrow raised.

"That's not what I ment, Kar."

"I know."

She smiled and they kissed. Raven looked over them at Garfield, who was looking as hopeless as he felt.

"Yes, Garfield?"

Garfield snapped out of it and looked up at the ceiling. His girlfriend sighed and walked over to her.

"We didn't get introduced last time. Mona."

"Raven. I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have called."

"Don't think about it."

Mona smiled genuinely. Raven liked her. Mona was calm and nice. A pleasant person to be with. Though Raven was unsure if she would be able to handel Garfield when he was at his worse. Mona needed stability, and would in that kind of environment grow and support her partner. Garfield wasn't really a stable person. More like a three year old kid.

"Your dress is wonderful."

"Thank you."

Raven didn't think Mona knew about the wedding. She might feel like she should go, at the same time having someone there who didn't know about the Titans would be out of the question. So no Mona, and no Henry.


	10. The Pig King

A/N: If you want to read The Pig King you can go here. .com/facetiousnights/night2_

Raven looked at the book she had pulled out of the shipping crate. The old letters glissend in the light, but she had no problem reading the words. _The Facetious Nights of Straparola._ A fairy tale book. Raven's fingers caressed the cover gently. She liked fairy tales very much, though she had never admitted it to anyone. Fairy tales spoke about the most fundamental aspects of being human. Love. Fear. Loss. Pain. Joy. All the aspects that her mother's side told her were important and made her want, but that her father's side denied her. No one thought she liked fairy tales because it contradicted the kind of person they thought she was. Besides it was nobody's business.

"Straparola, huh. I knew you were a fairy tale fan."

Mr. Thompson grinned as he walked past her into the front of the shop. Raven breathed so not to blush. When he had vanished Raven turned back to the book. She had never read Straparola, though she had heard of him. Out of curiosity she opened the book. _Night the second, first fable: The Pig King._ Raven read it, forgetting where she was. The story itself wasn't the best she had read, but the idea of it. What it was saying. It hit her between her chest and stomach. Not for her own sake. Because of someone else. His name popped into her head. Beast Boy. The battle between man and beast. To be loved for who and what you are. This edition was illustrate and she carefully touched the picture of the blond princess who hugged the filthy pig prince. He had started to act so strangely toward her. Ever since the titans broke up. Raven knew he cared about her, but she couldn't help feel like this might be his way of saying he was done with her. He had tolerated her when they were titans, and since they were no longer team mates... No, Raven knew she was being paranoid. There was nothing in the way he felt that would indicate that. And yet there was everything to indicate that. Beast Boy was an immature idiot who rotted his brain on video games and comics. But Raven still held him dearly, and didn't like the idea of losing him. She went up to the office on the first floor and took a copy of the story to give to him later. A peace offering. She didn't want to fight with him. She didn't want to lose her family.

It was Cyborg's birthday and it was the first time both Henry and Mona would be with the rest of the former titans. At least in that kind of setting. Raven breathed as she and Henry stepped off the elevator. Henry grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to be nervous."

Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Who's nervous?"

"I mean, this is the first time I'm in a setting like this for you. We're an official couple now."

Raven smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"We've been a couple for a while now."

"Yes, but..."

Henry looked down at the floor trying to find his words. Raven just waited.

"This is your family, and yes I've met them before but this is like a family birthday. And..."

His voice trailed off, but Raven knew what he ment. He was trying to say he knew this was a new step in their relationship, and that he took it willingly. Eagerly, judging by his emotions.

"I trust you."

She held her bag tighter and breathed deeply again. It was true, it wasn't Henry she was worried about. Raven knocked and Cyborg greeted them both. Like he could read her mind Cyborg whispered in her ear when they hugged.

"Gar isn't here yet. But Dick and Kori are in the living room."

Raven nodded a thanks, and led Henry to the others. Robin got up to greet them while Starfire was sitting with Alexander on her lap. Raven noticed she was holding him much tighter than normal, and guessed it was to stop him flying around the room. One of his favourite hobbies. After hugging Robin she walked over and sat down next to Starfire. They hugged, before Raven smiled to Alexander. He was getting quite big, testimony to the many months that had passed now since the end of the titans. At least on their part. The doorbell rang and Raven could feel a tingeling sensation of worry coming from both Robin and Cyborg. Raven got to her feet as Bumblebee walked over to them and Cyborg went to open the door.

"Henry, nice to meet you again."

"Karen, likewise. You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you."

As this conversation was going on Raven could hear a faint one in the next room.

"Vic. Congrats."

"Grass stain. Welcome."

Short pause.

"Henry is here."

Then jealousy. Raven couldn't help being annoyed by this. Especially since he, as she had sensed and was confirmed when the trio entered a moment later, was with Mona. Beast Boy had a girlfriend, he had no right to be mad at Henry. He had no reason to.

"Rae, Henry."

Beast Boy walked over to Henry and took his hand. A blatant measure of strength between the two men. Beast Boy won, apparently, since he was the one who let go. A stiff smile on both their faces as Henry tried to get the pain out of his hand. Raven got to her feet and walked over to Henry. Without looking Raven knew Cyborg and Robin were giving Beast Boy disapproving looks. Cyborg took Beast Boy and Mona into the next room on the pretext of showing Beast Boy a new game.

"Are you okay, Henry?"

Henry smiled and shook his hand. Being done with the whole ordeal.

"I'm fine."

Raven nodded, knowing he was lying. Henry was embarrassed and worried. Raven wanted to go over and hit Beast Boy over the head with something hard. But that would only make the whole thing worse for everyone.

Halfway through dinner Henry was called to the hospital. As soon as the door closed behind him Beast Boy suddenly became civel. He started to joke around, playing with Alexander. In short he became himself again. Mona just looked confused at this sudden change. Raven felt horrible and had to grab her glass as it was starting to shake. The rest of the former titans just shook their heads. A few hours later Raven was much more relaxed. Havning spent twenty minutes meditating, and just being close to the people she cared about. She was standing in the library looking over the books. It was mostly about work and mechanics, but it was still something she liked doing. Beast Boy grinned as he walked through the open door and collapsed in the big soft chair. Raven ignored him, as she usually did.

"I didn't know Vic read so much."

"Victor reads a lot, though this is mostly in regards to their work. But I think Karen reads more than him."

Beast Boy's grin grew as he nodded. He was so happy, much happier than he had been the entier party, though Raven couldn't wrap her head around why.

"But I bet you read more than the both of them, combined."

"I actually don't get to read as much as I did."

"Why not?"

Worry.

"Time. Work takes a lot of time, and working in a bookstore doesn't mean you read all day."

Beast Boy nodded again and laughed.

"You should try it sometime."

"What, reading or working?"

"Reading. What, I thought you were working on the film. Don't tell me it fell through already."

Beast Boy shook his head. Leaning back, pushing his chest out.

"Nope. We're still filming. It's hard work, and really boring with all the waiting we have to do. But I love it."

Raven turned around fully and looked at him. He looked happy. And grown up. Or well, more grown up at least.

"You know, you could always fill the waiting by reading."

Beast Boy laughed. Raven hadn't ment it as a joke. Then she remembered the fairy tale. She walked over to her bag on the table under the window and pulled out the papers, which she handed him.

"What's that?"  
"Something that made me think of you."

"Oh, an advert for a superhero."

Raven just laughed dryly.

"I said made me think of you, not Dick or Victor."

Beast Boy shrunk, jumping down from cloud nine to cloud seven. Then he turned back to the papers and started to read. Raven walked back to the bookshelf. But she could both sense, and see from the short glances she took over her shoulder, that he took the fairy tale in much the same way as she had done. When he was done his hand fell down a little and he looked at her back. He opened his mouth to say something when Mona entered the room.

"Gar, there you are."

She walked over and kissed him. Then she saw the papers he was holding.

"What's that?"

"Just a fairy tale."

He gave it to her to read. Raven couldn't help but feel something and quickly pushed in the book that had popped out.

"Straparola? When did you start to read Italian renaissance writers?"

Raven couldn't help be intrigued Mona knew who Straparola was. Beast Boy just shrugged.

"It's just a story Vic wanted me to read."

A new book flew out and Raven grabbed it before Mona saw. Opening it she started to flip through the pages. Mona seemed satisfied with that answer, though Raven didn't get why Beast Boy had lied.

Mr. Thompson was ill, so Raven was alone for the first. It had taken her about twenty minutes to figure out she liked running a bookstore. Just as much as she liked working in one. She was helping a costumer when the bell rang and Beast Boy entered the shop. He stood by one of the shelves, looking at the books. When the costumer left, quite happy with his purchase, he walked over to her.

"Hi."

"Hello, Garfield."

She picked up a writing book to make a few notices about books they needed to order. Beast Boy looked at her, his feelings all over the map.

"I didn't thank you for the story yesterday."

"So you liked it? I'm glad."

"Really, you can be happy?"

Beast Boy laughed at his joke. Raven didn't see it as one. She grabbed the pen harde and it broke, spilling ink over her hand and the page. She saved what she could of the page, leaving her hand dripping in ink. Beast Boy looked like a kid who had accidentally broken his mother favourite vase. He felt like that too.

"I'm only half demon, Garfield."

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm sorry."

Raven just gave him a short nood letting him know she had heard him. Then she left the showroom to clean up. It was amazing what a bit of magic could do. She came back as she saw Beast Boy standing by the counter scolding himself. Incredibly he was doing almost as good a job as she would have. After a few moments she figured he had enough and made her presense known.

"Did you want something?"

Beast Boy jumped in the air and stared at her. Then he sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"So you liked it?"

Raven walked back to the counter. Making sure it was separating him and her, though she didn't know why it was important. Beast Boy nodded and gave her a careful smile. Then he looked down at the counter again.

"I feel like I'm lying to her."

"You are."

Raven knew what he ment. He looked up at her. She knew too well what he ment.

"Just like I'm lying to Henry."

"You're not green."

"I think daughter of the most evil demon in history trumps morphing."

"You're not evil."

Raven let out a short laugh. The lights flickered.

"And you're not an animal just because you can become one."

He smiled from ear to ear.

"Though you do act like a monkey from time to time."

He laughed. Before he started to look at a picture behind her. Raven turned, though she knew what it was. A drawing from the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. The original one, not the Disney version. Raven turned and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. Just give her time, and when she is ready she will love all of you."

"She'll scream at me for lying to her."

"You have to. Alexander deserves a normal life."

Beast Boy laughed as he looked at her.

"He's half alien. He flies. His mother is an alien. Nothing about him is normal."

"He can get the childhood we didn't get."

Beast Boy just nodded. Then he sighed again.

"You really think there is a woman out there who won't mind being with a beast."

Raven slapped him over the head. He yelped and rubbed the soar spot.

"What..."

"Do you remember what I told you after The Beast incident?"

He nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"Besides if you can't be accepted for something as trivial as being green and morphing what chance do I have who's half demon?"

She turned and started to handle the books to get control over herself. She was on the verge of crying. Swiftly like only Beast Boy could he was standing behind her.

"You're not evil, Rae."

His warm breath on her skin. Her heart beating. Raven didn't get why the entier store hadn't exploded. Then she felt him.

"Henry."

Beast Boy pulled away from her, for her sake not because he wanted to. Henry walked in, saw Beast Boy, strode toward Raven and kissed her. Raven was happy he didn't pee on her or something like that.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Lunch."

Raven looked at Henry. He had forgot.

"Mr. Thomson is sick today. I'm all alone."

"So, you're not going to eat?"

"I'm going to have a sandwich in the back. I told you this morning. You said you'd have lunch with some friends from medical school."

Henry seemed to suddenly remember his other engagement. He sent Beast Boy the evil eye, but sighed and kissed Raven again. Marking his territory.

"Call me as soon as you're off."

"Of course."

Henry kissed her again then, sending Beast Boy yet another evil eye, left. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you and Henry just be civil with one another?"

"I don't like him."

"I know, and you have no reason not to like him."

Raven went back to noting the books they were to order. Then she slammed the book shut.

"I'm sorry, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae."

Raven breathed and calmed down. She looked over the man.

"I just don't get it."

"It's a guy thing. An animal thing. Call it what you want."

Beast Boy walked over and sat down on a small box used to reach high shelves. Raven felt sorry for him. She knew better than anyone that people can't help what they feel. She walked over and handed him a book.

"What's that?"

Beast Boy looked at her as he opened the book.

"A book. Look it has words in it."

Beast Boy laughed before he leaned forward again, this time to be able to read those words Raven had mentioned.


	11. The wedding

Raven took her place next to Starfire. On the other side, between the groom and Robin was Beast Boy. Surprisingly strickt and proper. There was so much happiness in the room. So much love. Raven looked up as the bride walked down the aisle toward her husband-to-be. Raven smiled, trying her best to deal with all the emotions. Both her own and everyone else's. Cyborg was happy when Bumblebee took his hand. Bumblebee was thrilled as she said "I do". In all regards a perfect wedding, or as perfect as a perfect wedding can be. They were pronounced man and wife, and then the location was changed into a dinner room. The hall was very elegant and simple in one of the best hotells. Very Bumblebee and Cyborg. Raven had just re-entered after a short meditation break when Cyborg and Bumblebee were to dance their first dance as man and wife. Raven quickly walked over to Starfire and Robin and took a seat with them. Since there were no one there who didn't know their secret noone had their holoring on, and Raven had to admit she preferred Bumblebee and Cyborg that way. That Cyborg, that everyone. were honest about themselves. About who they were. She hated lying. After the first dance Starfire jumped to her feet and took her husbands arm.

"Oh let us dance. Please."

"What about Alex?"

"I can watch Alex."

Raven knew Robin had just wanted to use his son as an excuse. He wasn't that fond of dancing, but he didn't seem to have any other choice.

"Oh how wonderful. Thank you, Raven."

Starfire gleamed as Robin sighed and got to his feet. The things people do for the people they love. They walked over to the floor, joining other titan couples. Both official and unofficial. Raven looked at them, and felt as much happiness she could afford. Her friends were happy and loved. She thought of Henry. What he would have thought if he had seen them. All of them. When the first shock was gone, would he approve? Would he like it? Would he be afraid? Raven breathed and turned her attention to Alexander who was sitting in a chair smiling and clapping his hands. Raven offered the boy a slice of toast and he eat it without chewing.

"A vacuum, just like his mother."

Raven nodded as Beast Boy sat down on the opposite side of Alexander. He ruffled the kid's hair, and Alexander laughed.

"So, Alex, if I ask your aunt Raven if she wants to dance, what do you think she'll say?"

"That she has to look after Alex."

"Oh."

Beast Boy looked quickly at her, before looking down. Biting his lower lip he stared at the floor. His forehead mushed together in serious thought. Then he jumped up and vanished into the crowed. Raven looked after him before sighing and turning back to Alexander.

"Don't mind your uncle Garfield. He's an idiot."

Alexander just grinned. Raven gave him a soft smile before feeding him another toast. Beast Boy suddenly appeared with Kole.

"Kole has agreed to watch Alex."

Raven sighed and looked at Kole.

"You don't need to."

"I don't mind. I love children."

Kole walked over and sat down net to Alexander. She started to talk to him and the tiny baby boy fell in love with her. Raven sighed again.

"Thank you."

Kole smiled and nodded. Raven got to her feet and took Beast Boy's outstretched hand. He was grinning and feeling very proud with himself as he led her to the floor. For a moment Raven wondered if he would actually start crowing. When they got in place he slithered his other hand around her waist. Pulling her closer. Then they started to slowly move to the music. Raven could feel the looks from their former team members and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Beast Boy was clearly enjoying himself.

"Victor and Dick."

"What are they doing?"

Beast Boy looked at them, but didn't see anything. Raven sighed again and just shook her head.

"They are forgetting that both you and I have partners."

Beast Boy's jaw clinched for a moment.

"Henry."

He spat out the name. Raven couldn't help feeling resentful, but she kept her voice very low. She didn't want to make a scene that would ruin it for Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"And Mona. Yes."

"You can't compare Mona to Henry."

"And why not?"

They had stopped dancing. Beast Boy was gripping her hand very tightly. Had Raven not been a former titan he could have hurt her.

"Henry is a lowbrow..."

"Lowbrow? He's a doctor."

"He's a doctor."

Beast Boy's voice scornfully mimicked Raven, which just made the situation worse.

"Yes. He actually uses his brains."

"Of course. That's all I hear about him. Henry is soooo great because he's a doctor. Henry is sooooo wonderful because he's a doctor. You would think Heny had cured cancer or something."

"Will you stop being so childish, Garfield."

Raven's voice had dropped. Both in volume and temperature. Beast Boy didn't seem to take any notice. He was too worked up.

"Stop being so childish, Garfield. Well I'm sorry I'm not so grown up as the wonderful doctor Henry."

Raven just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible, you know that."

"Of course I am compared to that amassing Henry. The perfect Henry."

"Henry at least did something. I told you, sometimes you are just too late."

Raven didn't know why she said that. She was just so sick of him looking down at Henry. Beast Boy's body hardent.

"Well, maybe the reason he did something is because he doesn't know what you are. Tell me, are you actually going to tell him your a demon or does he have to guess?"

Raven had to breath, but she couldn't. Her mouth opened just bit and her eyes grew. Far away she could feel his remorse. Far away she could feel Robin and Cyborg separating them.

"What did you do, Gar?"

"I... I didn't... Rae, I'm sorry..."

"Get him out of here."

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy as Robin took her arm.

"Raven?"

Raven had to breath. She had to get her emotions under control. She had to conceal who she was. She couldn't breath. She bent over gasping for breath, but she didn't manage to get control. She felt Robin guiding her out of the hall and into a car. The car stopped and he showed her into a dark room. She couldn't breath.

"Rae, listen, this is a training room for the police. There is no one and nothing here. Just let it out."

If it had been anyone else she would have refused, but not Robin. Robin was the leader of the titans. She had to listen to Robin or people could die. Starfire could die. Cyborg could die. Bumblebee could die. Beast Boy... Her knees buckled, but Robin was there to catch her. It was okay. Robin said it was okay so she let herself cry. She clung to Robin as she cried. As sorrow tormented her head. As Beast Boy's words echoed in her mind over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. After a while her cries turned to soft sobs, and she finally managed to get back control. She dried her eyes and pulled away from Robin.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him. He had a cut on his ear. She reached out and healed it.

"Yes."

He smiled.

"Good."

Then the two of them left. When they came back to the hall most of the other guests had gone. They had been away for almost three hours. As soon as they were seen Bumblebee and Starfire ran over to them. Starfire hugged her tightly.

"Oh friend Raven. Are you recovered?"

"I'm better, thank you. Karen I'm so sorry for ruining your day."

"Don't think about it."

Bumblebee gave her a hug.

"What happened?"

"Garfield didn't tell you?"

Raven looked from one lady to the other. They both shook their head.

"Vic managed to get him home, but he wouldn't, or couldn't, say a word."

Bumblebee was really upset, and this made Raven feel worse.

"Friend Raven, I am sure that whatever Garfield might have said, it was not as bad as it seems."

Starfire grabbed Raven's hand.

"He loves you. So he can not have said anything bad to you."

"I'm not so sure, Kori."

Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. Beast Boy and Robin had always had a strange relationship. Because of Raven. Because when Beast Boy and her acted up Robin always took her side. Even the one time she had been wrong.

"But, Richard."

"You want a ride home, Raven?"

Raven just nodded. The two of them left, and Robin dropped her off outside her apartment. She walked slowly upstairs just as Henry was opening his own door. He grinned and walked out when he saw her. Garbage bag in hand.

"Did you have a nice time?"

Raven nodded, but Henry could tell something was up and walked closer.

"Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing."

His body hardened.

"It's Garfield isn't it?"

Raven looked at the wall. She didn't dare to look at him. After a few silent moments she walked over to her door and opened it. Henry followed her inside.

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I never liked him. Tell me what he did. I don't like that you're with him, and I knew I was right. He is a bad person."

Raven sighed, her body still felt a little off. The surge of the emotions she had let out made her skin tingled. Beast Boy's voice echoed in her mind. Her own feelings about hiding, lying, not being who she was.

"He made you cry, Raven. How can you be with someone like that?"

She looked at him. Then she took off her holoring. She didn't know why. She didn't think. She was just so sick of all of it. Of lying. Of being someone she wasn't. Of the arguing. Of the emotions. Of not knowing. His eyes grew. Raven made a cup standing on table next to him fly it into her hand. Henry dropped the garbage bag. It fell and exploded as it hit the floor.

"What are you?"

"Raven from the former titans."

Henry stared at her, then suddenly his eyes grew in recognition.

"The witch."

Raven nodded. Close enough. Henry took a few steps back.

"You're a witch."

There was something in his voice and in his manner that made Raven know. He was surprised, yes. Worried, and he felt betrayed. But the thing that made Raven know was the disgust. The way he had spat out the word witch. Like Beast Boy had spat out Henry's name earlier on the day. Raven took the holoring back on, before she walked over and before he could protest she had placed her hands on his eyes. You can't change the past, but you can change memory. If it's fresh enough. She let go of him, and the disgust was replaced with sadness.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

He stared on the floor covered with garbage.

"Is it Garfield?"

"No."

"Lier."

Raven looked into his eyes. Behind them she could see her own reflection. Or more precisely Raven Roth's reflection.

"I love you, Raven."

"No you don't. You don't want me, Henry. You want someone different. Someone you can love fully. Someone who deserves you."

Henry just nodded. Then he left. Raven closed her eyes. Breathing to calm down. Breathing so not to destroy anything. When she opened her eyes, time had stopped.


	12. Need and Want

Raven felt nothing. If she could feel she would have hated how she felt nothing. As much trouble as her constant fight with her emotions were, they were the proof that she was human. If only partly. Humans felt, she felt. Despite her cold appearance, despite her fight to get control over them, they were still there. Reminding her of her humanity. Reminding her that she had the choice to do good. That's why she cherished the emotions she struggled with. Why she had been so upset the one time Beast Boy had convinced her to drink. She had blamed it on how she had lost control over her powers, but mostly she had hated how her emotions had been dulled. She slowly went out the door, down the stairs and into the street. If she had wanted to, she could have concluded why she had stopped time. But she didn't want to. She didn't feel anything, therefore she didn't care. To care was linked with your emotions. Now they were gone. Like a computer who's been given too much to do and simply breaks down. A human response. Raven had been an empath long enough to know this was also a part of her human side. It was a way for the heart and mind to protect itself. When things became too painful it dulled the pain so you could survive without going mad. Though, if Raven had given it any thought, they never vanished entirely. Raven just walked down the black and white street not really knowing where she was walking to. And yet her mind knew. Another instinct. It was going home. She stopped when she reached the end of the dock and looked up at the island which held the Titan tower. Home. She flew and landed on the roof. Home. She should have asked to remain. To be a part of the new titans. And yet she couldn't. They were different. They wouldn't make some strange concoction while singing off key from the top of their lungs. They wouldn't have videogames contests. They wouldn't eat pizza and then start arguing over who would get the last slice. Yes, she could have asked to still be a titan... But it wouldn't be her titans. Her titans were gone. Her legs gave in, so she just crossed them as she levitated into the air. She didn't... She wasn't... Raven felt nothing, and yet she was only human. Even if it was only a part of her. She closed her eyes and started to meditate. Not to get control, but out of habit. The soothing effect doing something you've done thousands of times can have on you. She didn't see or sense the small green dot contrasting the black and white world she had created. She didn't see or sense how it grew bigger and bigger until the spine-tailed swift landed on the edge of the tower and morphed back. Now most people thing the falcon is the fastet bird, and indeed animal, in the world. But that is only when swooping down to attack something, not when flying from point A to point B. The beast man knew this very well. Beast Boy just looked at Raven, unsure what to do. Raven suddenly sensed emotion and opened her eyes. Looking directly into his. Shame and regret. Anger and sorrow. Joy and love. Worry and care. Raven could feel his emotions force themselves on her, trigering her own feelings. Her human side. Both the good and the bad. No one ever made her feel as much as Beast Boy. Not always good, just as much anger and irritation sometimes even pain and sorrow, but he always made her feel something. Raven landed and looked at him.

"What?"

Her voice was emotionless and breathless.

"Nothing, I just realised that someone had stopped time and thought you might need help. Stupid me."

Beast Boy was short, but Raven knew that wasn't all he felt. He had been worried for her. He was worried for her.

"I'm sorry."

Beast Boy shrank as he stood there apologising. Raven gave him the time he needed. She always did.

"What I said today I shouldn't have I mean it wasn't fair and I'm sure Henry is a nice guy I mean if he choose you at least he's got brains and I shouldn't' have said anything I mean it wasn't fair to you I know you don't like to hide who you are and it's not your fault you have to hide it and Henry will love you all of you when he knows who you are as he should because you are so easy to love even when your impossible to be with at least I know I can't help loving you and it's just I don't know Henry just rubs me the wrong way I guess I mean I told you you of all people know that people just can't help what they feel I mean it's not that Henry has done something I don't know I mean I'll probably like him more when I get to know him better and whatever makes you happy I should support and I do support all I want is for you to be happy and if Henry makes you happy then I'm happy for you and..."

"And breath."

Beast Boy looked at her with a small grin as his rambeling was interrupted. Raven looked from him to the city, not knowing what would happen if she met his eyes.

"Henry broke up with me, or more precisely I broke up with Henry when I showed him who I was and he was totally disgusted."

Pain and sorrow, because she was unhappy, but Beast Boy was also jumping up and down in joy when hearing this. On the inside of course. Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Now Beast Boy was the one who couldn't look at her.

"How's Mona?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Garfield, she's your girlfriend. Some form of communication..."

"Ex."

He looked back at her as Raven's eyebrow lowered.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"You broke up with her? When?"

"When we got back from that party where you gave me that fairy tale."

Raven hated how a small part of her was happy, but she was careful not to let him see it. He would read more into it than was really there. And there was something else. Beast Boy and Mona had broken up almost a month ago, and no one had told her. Raven hated that.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but don't waste energy on that. I was only using her and it wasn't fair to any of us."

Raven's eyes grew a little. The idea that Beast Boy had used anyone, for whatever reason, was strange and out of character with the Beast Boy she knew. Then again, he had broken up with Mona almost a month ago without her knowing about it. Friends knew when their friends broke up with someone didn't they? Raven turned and looked out on the city, now realising it was black and white. She had stopped time. Raven closed her eyes and sighed. She did that when her emotions were to much to bear. Her human side taking control over her demonic one. For once. The same reaction as when her human side had numbed all feelings. Self preservation. She closed her eyes and without seeing it she gave colour back to the city. She looked at Beast Boy as suddenly Aqualad followed by his fellow titans burst threw the door. They looked from one person to the other before Aqualad raised his hand to calm his team down.

"It's okay. Just some old titans come back for a short visit. Nothing to see here."

And with that he guided and pushed everyone back through the door. The couple looked from the door back to one another.

"I better get you home."

"You don't need to do that. You see I have these powers."

His voice glowed with pride as he morphed to a bird. A raven. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're green, Garfield. You could blow your cover. People might think a green raven is a bit suspicious."

Beast Boy morphed back, feeling a bit stupid he hadn't thought of it.

"You're right."

He looked up at her and smiled that boyish smile of his that had melted more than one fan-girl's heart.

"You're always right."

"I'm not always right."

Raven was calm and collected, at least when she looked at him. His grin just grew.

"So you admit you can be wrong?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Come on, Rae, you either have to be wrong from time to time or you're always right. It can't be both."

He pushed out his chest, proud that he had outwitted her.

"It's not both, it's neither."

"Isn't that the same?"

"Of course not. You can be offered an apple and an orange without eating any of them."

His eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Raven's voice was deadpan and Beast Boy's eyebrows lowered. He just smiled to her.

"Then you are right. Again. I guess."

Then he scratched the left side of his temple. Raven took a step closer.

"Home?"

He nodded.

"Home."

"Here. Popcorn. Can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Raven took the bowle Cyborg offered her before he handed one to Robin. Starfire swooned down next to her husband.

"Oh isn't this exciting friends. Gar nominated for an academy award. He could win."

"That's not very realistic, dear. I mean as talented as Gar is, this is his first movie. But it's wonderful that he's nominated."

Robin leaned back, letting Starfire curl up next to him. Cyborg sat down as Bumblebee entered.

"I'm afraid Dick has a point, but I mean did you see Gar. He looked like a kid."

As the rest of the group continued to discuss Beast Boy, Raven pulled her legs up under her and looked at the screen. Now and then eating a popcorn. He had been excited. Not just about the movie, about a lot of things. Too many for Raven to figure out in the few minutes they had been together as they passed one another that night.

Beast Boy didn't win, but the movie won three awards all in all. All in all, not bad. Beast Boy was grinning each time his face was on the screen, gleaming with pride. He was happy, which made Raven smile behind the popcorn. Making the TV flicker for a moment. No one commented.

Raven was still sitting in the chair talking with Starfire and Bumblebee when the doorbell rang and Cyborg let in a hyper Beast Boy.

"Gar, we'd thought you'd be out celebrating with your movie friends."

"Nawh, I'd rather celebrate with my real friends."

"Good to know, grass-stain."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both laughed as he dived into the chair next to Raven. He offered her a quick glance and Raven noticed a change in his emotions, though she didn't understand what it was or why.

"I thought you liked the glamour and attention."

Raven's voice was calm and emotionless, but not unfriendly. At least not Raven unfriendly. Beast Boy sighed and looked at her. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I do, but I still prefere you guys."

"And we feel so honoured that you would choose us over the best the movie business have to offer."

Karen's remark made everyone laugh. Drawing a smile from Raven.

"So tell us Gar, who was it? Was it glamours?"

Starfire's eyes had grown larger than normal. Beast Boy faced her, telling the entier group about the experience. But now and then looking sideways at Raven to make sure she was paying attention. Turning to the others when he was reassured that she was.

"How about the dresses?"

"What dresses?"

"You see Kori, Gar, as most men, don't look at the dress when meeting women."

Starfire looked shocked at her husband.

"But why?"

"Because we're dudes."

said Gar, getting agreeing nods from Cyborg and Robin.

"We don't really care."

At this Bumblebee leaned over grinning with malice.

"So I guess you didn't notice Raven's new dress then?"

Beast Boy gulped as his eyes grew and his face paled just a little bit. Raven suddenly realised what the change in his emotions had been. Bumblebee leaned back laughing, along with the other former titans. Starfire suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Karen, didn't you want to show me something in the kitchen?"

Bumblebee got the hint and rose too.

"Yeah I think so. Vic, come and help me with the thing I was going to show Kori."

"What thing?"

But Bumblebee and Starfire just pulled their parters up and out into the library. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Beast Boy followed them with his eyes, then turning to Raven, eyebrows raised.

"What was that all about?"

"The worst attempt to hide a matchmaking plan."

"Matchmaking, who..."

Raven silenced him with a look.

"Oh."

Then he looked the other way, not daring to look at her. Raven felt embarrassed and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She got to her feet.

"Tell Vic and Karen that I had a nice time."

Beast Boy just nodded. Now staring at the floor.

"And, Garfield, congratulations with the awards your movie won."

He looked up and a small smile krept over his lips. His chest shot out.

"Thanks."

"I'm looking forward to your next project."

"You are?"

He would have wagged his tail, if he had been a dog.

"So you liked the movie?"

"I told you that."

"Yeah, but..."

He scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"You know."

"Know what?"

He jumped up.

"So you're proud of me?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

He looked down at her.

"I've got a lot of offers. Both as an actor and requests for me to invest in their movies. Even from someone who wants to make a movie about the titans."

"I guess there no use trying to stop them making things of us now."

"You don't want there to be a movie. Then I won't back it."

Raven sat back down, as did he, now on a ottoman, facing her.

"Even if you don't back it, they could still make a movie."

"I'll buy the script. I'll by all the scripts that will ever be made."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Even you don't have that amount of money, Garfield."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You would know."

He laughed. Raven rolled her eyes again. Suddenly the door burst open and Cyborg took one step inside, despite the efforts from both Bumblebee and Starfire.

"Dude, just tell her. Seriously."

"Thank you, Vic."

Beast Boy was grinding his teeth as he gave Cyborg a look wich resembled something Raven would have given.

"I mean it."

"Come on."

Beast Boy got to his feet and walked over to his cyborg friend. Raven was done. She too, rose.

"Victor, you know Garfield is immature and he is clearly not ready for whatever you want him to tell me. Because I'm assuming the her was a reference to me."

It took all her powers to control her emotions as she walked passed the group. Her voice and action as emotionless and calm as they usually were.

"I told you Garfield, sometimes it's just too late. Goodbye."

She walked into the hall, ready to go. Then someone grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her. She was surprised by this, but more surprised by how passion and love and joy and relief suddenly came rushing into her body. Not totally uncontrollably, but still much more determind than she was used to. She started to kiss him back, noticing how much joy that brought him. How he held her closer, kissed her more fiercely and simply needed her. Needed her to be with him right then and there, doing just that. She was surprised by how much he needed and wanted her, what didn't suprise her was how much she needed and wanted him back.


End file.
